Sympathy For The Devil
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: A visit to the prison to ask Johnny about Claudia reveals more than Josslyn expected. Sequel to Indestructable and Every Rose Has Its Thorns.


**Sympathy for the Devil**

 **Summary: A visit to the prison to ask Johnny about Claudia reveals more than Josslyn expected.**

 **Sequel to Indestructable and Every Rose Has It's Thorns.**

Josslyn smiled as soon as Johnny was led into the room. Her blue eyes drank him in. He still looked as handsome as ever despite the ghastly prison uniform. "Hello Johnny." She said softly as he sat down and the officer left the room after giving them both a warning glance.

His eyes widened in shock at the sight of the girl he'd known when he'd dated Carly. "Josslyn." He said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde drew hearts on the table with her finger and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I guess I'm here to ask you about your sister." She admitted carefully. "I'm sixteen now and I just...I wanna know why she tried to take me."

Johnny let out a shuddering breath as Josslyn said his mother's name. "Does your mother know you're here?" He asked carefully.

She shook her head with a snort. "Of course not. Mom would just stop me. She wouldn't understand."

"I don't quite get it either." He admitted to her.

"I just...wanna know. My birthday was just a couple of days ago. Claudia's was, too. And I know what Michael did to stop her from taking me. And I _love_ my brother. But I get the idea that something more happened to make her do that. I know Claudia and Sonny had been together before that."

Johnny swallowed hard and blinked back his tears. "Claudia was pregnant. She lost the baby. And she really wanted that kid. When she and your mother were trapped together and she helped deliver you, I think she kind of lost her mind a little bit and thought you were the child she lost. She already lost the chance to raise one child."

Josslyn's brows furrowed at that even as tears stung her pretty blue eyes. "I don't get it. Did her first baby die, too?"

The man across from her laughed bitterly and shook his head. "No. No. He didn't die. My bastard of a father covered it up. He couldn't let anyone know what he'd allowed men to do to his young, teen daughter."

Light eyes widened in realization and she felt her heart clench painfully. "Did you know she was your mother when she was alive?"

Johnny gave her a sad smirk and moved his head side to side negatively. "I found out a couple of years after she died. From Sonny." He debated telling her the next part. He hated Sonny, sure. But this girl deserved to know the truth.

"What is it?" Josslyn asked hoarsley, her hands trembled as she sunk low in her seat.

"Sonny seemed to find it funny. He was so giddy to tell me who my parents were." He gave in. He could feel anger tugging at his veins as he relayed this information. Even after all these years, it pissed him off how little sympathy Sonny had for a little girl.

Josslyn swiped her eyes as she thought of what her almost kidnapper had went through, suddenly understanding the long dead woman more than she thought that she ever could. She could feel cold threads of anger surfacing at the thought of what her stepfather had done. She knew Sonny wasn't a good person, but laughing about the sexual abuse a little girl suffered was absolutely sadistic in her opinion.

"God, sorry, Joss. I shouldn't have told you all of this." He said to her guiltily, he wanted to reach for her hand but he stopped himself quickly.

"Don't be. I wanted you to tell me the truth. And I'm glad you've told me all of this." She replied reassuringly. "I feel like I understand her so much better now. I'm sorry for what Sonny did. It's horrible." Josslyn stood up carefully and pushed her chair in. "I...should get going. My mom has to be wondering where I am. Would it be okay for me to write you?" She inquired hopefully.

Johnny's lips quirked up at that and he nodded in amusement. "Man, you don't just look like your mother. You're also just as stubborn and determined as her."

The blonde threw back her head with a laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment." She teased lightly, eyes on him as he stood up. Before she headed toward the door and just as the officer came into the room, she darted forward to hug Johnny tightly around the waist. Then, she pulled away with a smile and headed toward the door.

Before she left, she paused for a moment and turned to ask, "Hey Johnny? What type of flowers did Claudia like?"

* * *

Josslyn was standing in front of Claudia's grave, brightly colored daisies and wildflowers in her hand when Cam walked up behind her.

"Josslyn? Why are we at Claudia's grave?" The boy beside of her asked.

She looked at him. "I needed some support." She answered as she fell to her knees amongst the crunching leaves. She set the flowers in front of the gravestone and traced the letters with the tips of her fingers.

Cam glanced at her in confusion. "But _why?_ She kidnapped you."

Josslyn linked an arm through Cam's and rested her chin on his shoulder as she stared into his eyes. "Because there's a lot more to the story than anyone ever told me." She whispered.


End file.
